Snow White
Snow White was one of the Princesses of Heart whose heart was required to open the final door in Kingdom Hearts. After she did her job opening the Final Keyhole, Snow White passed on her light to hide it for one of the potential New Seven Hearts. Personality Snow White shows kindness to everyone she meets this shows when she meets with Terra, Ventus, and the Dwarfs. She also shows kindness to animals. Snow White doesn't get startled easily, shown when she meets Terra. When Terra asks her if she's startled, Snow White asks for a reason. Though not being startled too easily, she can be frightened easily. This is confirmed again when she is with Terra when the Unversed arrive and she runs to forest in fear. Snow White is also frightened in the forest when she meets Ventus. Snow White feels sorry for the dwarfs. In the movie, she and her animal friends clean the Dwarfs' house and Snow White cooks supper for them. She can be gullible. Proven when the Queen, disguised as an old hag, tricks her into eating the poisoned apple. Physical Appearance In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Snow White has rather short, wavy, black hair, brown eyes, and somewhat pale skin. She also has long eye lashes and wears red lipstick and a red ribbon in her hair tied in a bow. Clothing-wise, Snow White wears a yellow skirt and blue bodice. The sleeves of her dress are short and puffy, azure in color, and sport several red teardrop-shaped symbols on them. There is a high, white collar on the back of her dress. Snow White also wears gold slippers with a small, white bow on the front of each one and a red cape tied around her neck by a brown strip of cloth. In Kingdom Hearts, Snow White looks largely the same, albeit with slightly longer hair and minor color differences in her clothing. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Snow White's first appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep is when she is encountered by Terra in a meadow in her home world of Dwarf Woodlands, the girl not at all surprised to see the Keyblade wielder standing before her. Terra is told by the Queen to kill her, but he decides to put aside the plan. When the Unversed arrive, Terra summons his Keyblade to defeat them, but he also frightens Snow White and she flees into the woods in fear. After Ventus arrives in Dwarf Woodlands and meets the Seven Dwarfs, he hears Snow White scream and finds that she has been cornered by Unversed and monsters that inhabit the trees of Dwarf Woodlands. He manages to take her to safety at the Seven Dwarfs' house where she stays until the Dwarfs come back. Her beauty and kindness persuades them to let her stay and keep her company. As soon as Ven returns after checking the woods, she tells them what had happened when she fled into the woods, and about meeting Terra. The Dwarfs claim that it was Terra who'd sent the Unversed after her, but Ven disagrees and Snow White is willing to believe. After defeating the Mad Treant, Ventus heads to leave, but accidentally leads the old hag to where Snow White is. By the time Aqua arrives, Snow White has already taken a bite on the poison apple and fallen into a deep slumber and placed in a glass coffin by the Seven Dwarfs. Later on, Aqua arrives with the Prince, who turns out to be Snow White's first love and the only person who can break the spell. He kisses her on the lips and awakes her from her slumber. She takes her farewell to the Dwarfs before the Prince sweeps her away. During the ending credits, she is seen with the Prince and the Dwarfs in the meadow where her little friends throw flower petals around them. She and the Prince look at the petals in delight. Snow White becomes a D-Link to Aqua and Ventus after their encounters separately. ''Kingdom Hearts Snow White's world was eventually overtaken by the Heartless. She was the fourth Princess of Heart to be captured and taken to Hollow Bastion, where she was kept inside a chrysalis. If the player completes Deep Jungle before Wonderland, Snow White replaces Alice in the scene in which she stumbles upon Maleficent's allies. Once all seven of the maidens have been gathered, Maleficent has their hearts extracted in order to open the keyhole from Hollow Bastion and release the power within it. When the princesses' hearts are restored, Snow White and the other five princesses wake up from their slumber and use their combined power to shield the darkness inside in order to keep it from spreading throughout the universe. They are not able to keep it up for long, possibly because Kairi, the seventh princess, is not present, but they manage to do so long enough for Sora to return and seal the keyhole. After it was sealed, Snow White remains in Hollow Bastion with the princesses, and Beast, Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith. When Kingdom Hearts was sealed she is returned to her own world. Kingdom Hearts II Although she does not appear in the game, Snow White's name is part of the password that allowed access to the DTD dataspace in Space Paranoids. In password form, her name is the first. Abilities Powers of a Princess of Heart Snow White can communicate with animals with her singing voice. Because Snow White is a Princess of Heart, her heart can be used to summon the Keyblade of People's Hearts, which can open the door to Kingdom Hearts. Furthermore, she can use her heart's light to hold back darkness, and her lack of darkness allows her to keep her body if her heart is stolen. The Princesses, together, were also able to upgrade Sora's Fire spell. D-Link In ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Snow White becomes a summonable D-Link ally for Ventus and Aqua after the separate events of her home world. As a D-Link, she can project her power to aid them in battle. While in link with Snow White, the characters can create whirlwinds of flowers or seven colored jewels to attack the enemies. Her commands are also the names of the Seven Dwarves. They are Sleepy (Sleep), Grumpy (Treasure Raid), Happy (Confetti), Dopey (Mini), Doc (Curaga), Bashful (Warp) and Sneezy (Aeroga). Origin In ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' Snow White is a born princess, but after her father died, her stepmother turned her into a maiden in fears of the princess being more beautiful than her. Because her beauty comes from both appearance and heart, the Magic Mirror tells the Queen that Snow White is more beautiful than her, despite all those years of not wearing a beautiful gown. The Queen sees this for herself when an unnamed Prince becomes smitten with Snow White. Being jealous of her beauty, the Queen sends out her personal assassin and orders him to bring Snow White into the forest and eliminate her. Unable to bear with killing such a beautiful princess, he warns her to run for the hills and never come back. As she escapes into the forest, she meets seven dwarfs (Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey) and settles down in their house. The Queen makes a later attempt on Snow White's life in a disguise by tricking her into biting a poisoned apple which will place her in an eternal slumber. She succeeds, but immediately afterwards loses her life to the vengeful dwarfs. The dwarfs, instead of burying Snow White, place her in a glass coffin in the woods until the Prince finally finds her and awakens her with love's first kiss, the poison's sole antidote. Snow White then goes to live with the Prince in his castle, bidding a grateful farewell to the dwarfs one by one. Gallery Snow White KHUX.png| Snow White 2 KHUX.png| es:Blancanieves fr:Blanche Neige Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Final Mix Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts χ Category:Characters in Union χ